Now you know what the bunny feels like
by dalilamoon21
Summary: Sherry had been in worst predicaments and had deal with injuries more serious than this ones. The only difference this time is how she got them. Sherry/Brago


Just a little one shot from one of my favorite couples. I apologize for bad grammar. I don't own Zatch Bell or any of its characters. A little bit of sexual tension.

"I don't know why you are acting like this" Said the book keeper of the black book.

The angry mamodo sat morosely on the forest floor, facing away from her. She was starting to get annoyed at his silence, the bastard was actually sulking.

"If anything, I should be the one upset here"

She said louder, making sure to emphasize the "I" That got a little response from him, the tenseness of his right shoulder was the first sign. She was getting somewhere.

"To tell you the truth" she press on "I'm not exactly sure what is actually upsetting you so much"

If she wanted a response, she was gonna have to taunt him. Brago was the most stubborn person she had ever meet. But Sherry had learned, they have been traveling together for almost two years now. She knew how to get a response out of him, what buttons to push. She could safely say, that she knew Brago more than he knew himself.

"I wonder" she said while pulling her wet hair thorough her fingers, braiding the long locks so that it wouldn't tangle. "was it the fact that I was caught by surprised, or that you were not able to sense the mamodo"

"How dare you" He growled, finally turning his face around. Only to turn it back once again, Sherry smirked, -he is so hard on himself, lets see how long he can last-.

"That mamodo was able to hide his presence completely, don't you ever doubt my skills again woman"

So it wasn't that..

"Cowards, attacking the book keepers when they least expect it. And burning the book without having to fight. Only weaklings will do such a thing. I'll be damned if I'm ever defeated that way"

"That is very true. You have to be very pathetic to attack a girl by herself in such compromising position"

She cleaned the dried mud off her knees, wincing at the pain. Great, more scars. As if she didn't had enough already. She will be lucky to find a normal man that would not be bothered by them. But then again, did she really wanted a normal man?

Sure, what had happen was a very unfortunate and embarrassing accident. But she had been in worst predicaments and had deal with injuries more serious than this ones. The only difference this time is how she got them, getting attacked while taking a bath was something she never wanted to repeat. -Wait a minute, could it be 'that'? No way, but then again...-

"I wasn't doubting your abilities Brago, you didn't let me finish". She paused for a moment, thinking of what she will say next. This was a perfect opportunity to break the mamodo's resolve about the nature of their relationship.

"As I was saying, was it the fact that you couldn't sense the mamodo or that you had to see me like that"

This time it was both of his shoulders that tensed up, making his back muscles more prominent. -Oh, that definitely got a bigger response.-

"After all, you are still young"

"the hell you are talking about!!" He screamed and turned to face her.

Bingo!

"I'm just saying, seeing a naked girl must be uncomfortable for you"

He gave her an incredulous look, and was about to turn around when he stopped. He hesitated for a moment and sat again, this time facing her.

"oh, because you are that much older than me" He answered sarcastically.

True, two years wasn't much of a difference, but still...

Dimly she realize what he was trying to do. -So, he wants to act like this is not affecting him- Sherry thought amused. -he hasn't learn his lesson- But two could play this game, and it just so happens that she was much better at it.

Everything is fair in war and love. And Sherry was using every dirty trick that she knew. She may still be a virgin (not out of choice really, if he hadn't chicken out that time that problem would have been solved) but she was far from innocent. TV and trashy romance novels, were enough to teach a person enough about sex.

"you don't have to get so upset, It's understandable that you will be embarrassed. Have you ever seen a naked girl before?"

He didn't answer

"I didn't think so"

Aware that he was still looking her way, she stretched as far as her arms could go.

"My whole body hurts" She said exaggerating "I won't be able to fight in this condition" She was lying, and she knew that he knew.

"At least my jaw is not dislocated" she said while rubbing it "That bastard didn't have to be so rough."

Said bastard was (or more accurately, had been) a book keeper.

By the time she realize that she wasn't alone in the lake, it was to late. In her confusion, the first thing she tried to do was cover herself; giving the man enough opportunity to grab her and cover her mouth. He had given his mamodo the order to find the book. She struggled against her captor to no avail, he was too strong. She watched hopelessly as the little mamodo rummaged her backpack to find the book. And when he turned, triumphantly with the book in his hands. Sherry had never been more terrified in her life. She bit the man's hand hard, and as soon as he lost his hold on her she screamed Brago's name.

Thankfully, the little mamodo froze in place and to Sherry's surprised he actually pass out. Sherry was pretty sure that the younger mamodo knew exactly who she was calling for. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't get away fast enough. The man grabbed her leg, and Sherry came toppling down face first, on the forest floor. She hit the dirt floor hard, her chin getting the brunt of the fall. She had been disoriented for a moment.

The metallic taste of blood in her mouth and the hard feeling of the forest floor on her naked body, brought her mind back to focus. Just in time to see Brago beating the man brutally and the little mamodo huddle some feet away from them, still holding the black book.

"Brago stop, please stop!" She had screamed.

Surprisingly he did.

Sherry knew that Brago would not have any qualms on killing the man. And despite the seriousness of the situation, she couldn't help but feel happy. She hadn't seen him so angry since that time he was threatening Zofis to erase Koko's memories.

And both times it had been for her sake.

He threw his cloak at her and disappear with the unconscious man.

"You didn't kill him did you?" She asked him when he came back.

"Of course I didn't, were is the mamodo?"

"He pass out" Both turned to look at the poor thing still laying unconscious on the forest floor.

"Wow Brago, I knew that you had a bad reputation. But to actually pass out at the mention of your name. That's something else."

He gave her one of his pleased smirks, the ones that really pissed her off.

-Gosh, he was so Conceited-

She got out of the lake and grabbed the towel laying on top of her backpack. "Let's go back to the hotel and call Jii to take us home"

She finished dressing up and started packing her things when she stopped what she was doing. She could feel him staring at her in silence. A heady heavy look.

For some reason she couldn't understand, she was unable to summon the nerve to look behind her. She pretended that nothing was wrong and continued with her packing. Where had all of her bravado gone to? What happen to the cool and composed Sherry? She was the one doing the seducing here! Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Brago's presence next to her. She got the courage to turn and look at him and she froze.

"yes" he said, in a heavy husky tone. "let's go back" And started walking.

-So this is what the rabbit feels like before it gets eaten by the wolf -

She hurried after him and they both walked back in silence. Sherry knew that come tomorrow, she will be sporting new bruises and scars.


End file.
